A Royal Goddess, to a mud bound rebel
by SweetKaori
Summary: Serena has been born and breed as a wealthy girl, always treated like royalty, but then she goes to a tough public school, and Darien, the school rebel is going to teach her how to be a rebel, can they be more than just friends? DS fic!
1. I feel so alone

Chapter 1. I feel so alone.  
  
Serena walked nervously down the hallway, 1-18, 1-18 she mumbled trying to find her room, it was Serena's first day at her new public school, her father felt that she needed to be around the people who had more normal lives. Serena had always lived the high life, with a polite attitude, and fancy clothing; she had always been the girl with all her needs taken care of. She was always treated like royalty. She felt today would be no different… she was very off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it is! Serena exclaimed excitedly when she stumbled across the room.  She squeezed her eyes tightly and put her sweaty palm on the doorknob. As she entered she gasped. Everyone was so uncivilized! With tattoos on their arms, piercing in places other than their ear lobs, chewing gum dripping off chairs in gooey wads, and spitballs were all over the room! Not to mention, the teacher quietly writing on the blackboard.  This was not Serena's idea of how to be greeted at first, but she would wait for everyone to see her and greet her politely. Again, she was very wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing everyone did was become silent and stare at her like she had grown another head. Serena was wearing a silky violet dress, with ruffles flowing along the bottom, and a sparkling gold necklace hanging from her neck loosely. 

"Go the hell away snob!" One of the girls called out. She was wearing a pair of shorts that were almost as short as underwear, and a shirt that only covered her breasts, and was tied back with a thin string that looked as if it would snap any minute. Serena could see the girl's boyfriend next to her. He had on a short sleeved shirt, with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and a pair of jeans with rips in the knees. It was a hot day, but this was absolutely ridiculous! Serena looked as if she was about to cry, her eyes burning like fire, and ran out of the classroom, right into a warm muscle bound chest. She instantly blushed bright red and backed away.  
  
  
  
"I heard some laughter in here, and no one decided to invite me?" Everyone had gasped, even the teacher, who looked as if she would faint. Hello Ms. Haker, didn't you miss me? Serena strained to hear a squeak that came from the teacher. All the girls in the class looked as if they were going into some crazy land. The boys were all waving at the boy in a pair of khakis, a dark muscle shirt, and a pair of sunglasses in front of his eyes. "Who's this?" The boy asked eyes wandering Serena's body, which made her shift uncomfortably. "I'm Serena, don't I know you from somewhere…?" The boy looked at her face of curiosity, and chuckled. "What may I ask, is so funny?" Serena started to boil. "I'm your next-door neighbor." Now Serena was turning beet red. "I-I uhhhh we don't allow snobs in this school" the boy said. YOU LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!! Serena fumed. "I don't live like you; I'm Darien, and I don't play by the rules like you." Serena walked to her seat, plopped down, shocked. _So he's…a rebel?_  
  
  


  
  
What did you think?  
  
I know I need to update my other stories, don't worry I'm working on them!  
  
Review, and tell me if I should continue! Later!  
  
Animelover28@hotmail.com


	2. Making new friends

A royal goddess, to a mud bound rebel  
  
Chapter 2, Making new friends.  
  
              Serena plopped down in the way back, and looked around, there were four other girls sitting around her. One with medium length hair in a ponytail, and a metallic green tank top, and a pair of tight flare jeans. Most of the other girls had the same kind of ensemble, but different looks all together. There was a girl with dark, blackish hair and dark blue highlights, a girl with long blonde hair just like Serena's, and a girl with long noir colored hair with violet highlights. Serena looked from girl to girl and a shy "Hi, I'm Serena." Came out of her mouth curtly.  
  
Each girl was very sweet in her own way, but a little bit feisty, not as bad as the girls she had met that morning though. 

"Hi, I'm Raye, need a new outfit, Serena?" She chortled at her own joke. All the other girls just stared blankly at her and Raye quickly stopped laughing. 

I'm Lita, nice to meet you, I suggest you change...your outfit is beautiful...but a bit formal for this school" She smiled warmly at Serena. I'm Amy, and it is an honor to meet you! Amy looked as if she were more of the genius of the group. 

"I'm Mina, where's your boyfriend…?" Mina said searching for a guy Serena. Serena smiled gently, no need getting into an argument on her first day.

 "Will you guys show me around?" The other girls nodded cheerfully.

"I think I'll sit, here…" Darien placed himself in the seat right next to Serena. She blushed furiously and suddenly her ankles had become the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

"So do you need help learning how to fit in around here?"  Darien smiled devilishly. 

"We can teach her that," Amy suggested, choosing her words carefully. 

          "I doubt _you_ could teach her how to fit in; you guys still don't fit in and you've been here all your lives. Darien said raising one eyebrow with a smirk on his face. 

           "YES WE DO!" Mina hollered so loudly even the teacher looked up and shot her a look, then went back to writing on the board.

           "We can show her what clothes to wear…" Raye said, and reddened lightly and starred at her feet. 

           "Nah, leave everything to me!" Darien said, a narcissistic look on his face. Here was Serena being told who would teach her how to live right in this school. She just nodded, so confused that all she could do now was nod. 

"It should take two…maybe even three weeks in your situation," Darien confirmed. Then he rose up to walk away.  "Meet me after school, and I'll give you the basics." At that he left the room without another word.  
  


          After Darien had disappeared from the room, the whole classroom began to bustle with gossip, and Serena could just feel it in her bones that it wasn't about the day's weather.  
  
         Serena couldn't speak, she starred around at the envious eyes, and then turned to the clock, watching the hand count away the seconds until she went to meet…Darien…  
  
  
  
Well, there's my next chapter!  
  
It won't get into romance yet, but don't worry I'll get there. I'm putting up new chapters really fast!  
  
Bye!  
  
Animelover28@hotmail.com


	3. Groups

A royal goddess, to a mud bound rebel  
  
Chapter 3, Groups  
  
  
  
I 


	4. crushes, couples, andbars?

Hey, everyone, here I am again updating! I know all of you think my chapters are short, but I update at least every other day! I have just started this story too, so I'm still trying to figure out the whole plot kind of thing.  
  
I guess you don't feel like hearing me just talk to myself, so let's get back to the story, this is gonna be a great chapter!  
  
"Do you think I could invite someone?" Raye said, smiling devilishly.  
  
Katlyn sighed and nodded her head, and then looked around curiously.  
  
Raye, then ran off to the direction that the senior kids were eating.(who do you think she was referring to! duh!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*where the senior kids eat lunch*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Dar!" a orange haired kid yelled to Darien from the other side of the lunch area.  
  
Suddenly the wind blew through Darien's hair. "Oh hi, Andrew." Darien said monotaously.  
  
"You sound so happy to-what's that your drawling?" Andrew looked over Darien's shoulder and his face light up with laughter.  
  
"your *laugh* drawling *laugh*a girl's outfit!!" Andrew laughed harder, and he was soon on the floor pounding his fists.  
  
Then Darien kicked Andrew in the gut furiously, and instantly, Andrew stopped laughing and gasped for air.  
  
"I'm doing it for a girl as a first lesson, to being a rebel! You dumbass!" Darien screamed in Andrew's ear.  
  
"OOOOhhhhhh, sorry Dar" Andrew said holding his gut, and wincing in pain as he got up from the ground.  
  
"DARIEN, DARIEN!!" A voice called from about 3 meters away.  
  
Darien looked over to see the smiling face of Raye as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh, hi Andrew, come on Darien!! Katlyn is taking the whole group to the bar on 3rd street!!"  
  
"The bar is called Harsh Teen Drinking, and it's only for the rebels!" Darien explained.  
  
"Well, she invited us and I want you to come!" Raye said cooly and stroked his neck.  
  
[what the hell is everyone trying to do to me today!?!?!] Darien screamed mentally.  
  
"Yeah, sure what ever you want Raye." he replied finally giving up to her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and that bitch Serena is going to" Raye said with a sour face.  
  
[yes! I can give her a lesson, when we're there, she'll need it!]  
  
"So come on, we might be late!"  
  
Raye dragged Darien to all the girls that were waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Darien," Katlyn said in a flirty voice.  
  
Raye gave her a death warning.  
  
"So let's go" she said quickly changing the subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*at the bar*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena coughed as she went into the bar. It smelled like smoke, and the whole place was full of people getting drunk, and people stripping in the corners, and people breaking glass.  
  
The bar tender, and people serving food acted as if there was nothing diffrent going on.  
  
There was music blasting through the speakers on the dance floor.  
  
"I'll order drinks!" Katlyn exclaimed running to the counter.  
  
The rest of the girls sat blankly looking around trying to tame their senses from the strong music and smells.  
  
"Over here!" Katlyn yelled from the counter.  
  
The girls and guy walked over to the counter.  
  
"So what's going on here?" the bar tender asked to Darien. "taking six girls out to a date?"  
  
Now Raye fumed. "He's MY boyfriend!" she screamed at the bar tender almost slapping her in the face.  
  
Serena looked to the filthy floor, and her nice high heels.  
  
"Here are your drinks guys. Hey, aren't you five girls new to this bar?" the bar tender said swishing the hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact we are" Mina said finally getting used to her surrondings.  
  
Serena finally looked up from the ground into a pair of the most beautiful dark blue eyes.  
  
"sorry" she said looking to the bar, and at the large glass of over flowing bubbling liquid.  
  
"first rule, never say your sorry" Darien said flatly, then he looked at her blushing face and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try harder not to." she said quietly avoiding eye contact and trying to not concentrate on Darien's looks.  
  
[I guess we need to do this at a time without so many fuckin' people] he thought looking how many people were around.  
  
"I'll be right back" Katlyn said, and she ran out of the bar.  
  
For a few more minutes everyone talked some more, and then, starred at their drinks.  
  
Darien was already drinking his, his was actually down half way!  
  
"I guess I'll try it..." Serena said, and cautiously picked up the glass, then she took a big gulp and her eyes relaxed and she started to talk a little faster, and move a little wobblier.  
  
"I don't think you should drink that much more Serena" Amy said looking very worried.  
  
"I *hic* think your right Lita" Serena said, her eyes looked as if they would collapse into her head.  
  
"I'm Amy Serena" Amy said, feeling a bit angry.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to school, Serena" Lita said.  
  
"Let her drink, she'll get used to it." Darien said calmly.  
  
Serena took another big gulp, the glass being almost half way empty.  
  
"so *hic* hansome, you want to *Hic* go out with me?" Serena looked as if she would fall over.  
  
At those words, Raye almost dove for Serena's head and tried to throttle her, but her friends held her back.  
  
"I'll get you, you little bitch!" Raye yelled as her friends dragged her out.  
  
"What do you say hansome?" Serena's eyes went to his chest, she could see the muscles through his shirt.  
  
"Huh?" Darien couldn't understand that she got so drunk she couldn't understand what she was doing.  
  
"Do you want to frisk me?" she said sticking her hand down his shirt, and rubbing her hands against his back.  
  
"I-I, uhhh" Darien felt like he was short-circuting.[how come I won't pull away, and slap her? What's holding me back?] he thought, panicking.  
  
"oohhhhh you don't? Do *hic* you hate me?" Serena sat back, and started to cry.  
  
"no, not really" Darien mumbled, trying not to sound like an idiot in front of all these people.  
  
"You don't then why won't you *hic* go outt withhhhh meeeeeeeee!" she whinned.  
  
"Cause I have a girlfriend!" Darien finally shot out.  
  
"Don't you think I'm prettier than her?*hic*" Serena was starting to make Darien feel uncomfortable, which hardly ever happend.  
  
"let's talk about this outside" Darien said grabbing her by the waist and dragging her outside.  
  
"Look, you may not know this, but your fucking drunk!" Darien yelled at her.  
  
"What?" she was sounding very confused at the words Darien spoke.  
  
"I think you better go home." Darien couldn't believe he was being so nice to her.  
  
"I will*Hic*" Serena picked up her one foot and then fell, right on her face.  
  
"serena?" Darien looked at her. She had hit her head against the sidewalk and was bleeding tremendously.  
  
"FUCK! Now I can't give her lessons! And I'll get blamed for this!" Darien yelled at himself.  
  
"I guess I better get you to a hotspital, and pretty fucking fast." Darien said looking at her arms that were scrapped all over, and her head, with a huge mark over it.  
  
Darien picked up Serena by her waist and ran for his car.(here the driving limit is 17)  
  
Once Serena was in the back, he put his foot on the pedal as hard as possible.  
  
He zoomed off to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*at the hospital*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien waited outside the Emergency room patiently for Serena to come out.  
  
"Mr. Sheilds?" the nurse called.  
  
"yeah," Darien said nervously.  
  
"Your girlfriend is ok." she said happily.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND!" Darien yelled before running into the recovery room.  
  
"sorry Darien, I didn't mean to say anything to drastic" she said.  
  
"Hey, it's off to a pretty good start!" Darien said to her.  
  
Serena's eyes glittered. "really?" she was so happy to be learning so fast.  
  
yeah, I think your do pretty good. [should I tell her she tried to "make out" with me? well, she kinda did, and I don't think I'm in a good enought relationship with her to do it with her yet...]  
  
[I wonder if I said anything to afend him, I hope not! His eyes were so beautiful, or mysterious, sooo...glittering, HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!! Wait, what am I saying he loves Raye, and we barely know eachother! Can it be? That I have a crush on the school rebel...?]  
  
There it is, the next chapter! You like? Tell me what you think! And if you think I should continue! 


	5. Why do I feel this way?

Hey my people, I can't thank you enough for reviewing, I'm surprised myself to actually be updating this story I haven't done it in such a long time as you can see, but I guess you don't want to listen to me blab on on so here ya go!  
  
A royal goddess to a mud bound rebel Chapter 5, raven haired youma  
  
[NO NO NO! I can't do this to myself! I can't make him cheat on someone! I don't think he even cares the same way I do! Oh man, this is giving me a real headache!]  
  
Serena groaned in pain and leaned softly back into her pillow and starred at Darien who's eyes, for the first time, seemed to carry a very strange presence of.worry?  
  
[Is he worrying about me? No, that can't be right, the school rebel wouldn't ever worry about anyone! Would he?]  
  
[Raye is gonna KILL me when I get back, I can already see what she's going to say, "Darien you bastard! What the fuck were you doing taking care of that idiot! She got fuckin' drunk herself, don't take care of her!" and the fact that I didn't punch her when she tried to make-out with me isn't going to help either.]  
  
"What's the next lesson?" Serena asked still laying back tiredly into her pillow.  
  
"umm.I was thinking maybe auto" Darien said rubbing his head in deep thought.  
  
"Auto?" Serena said wincing in pain from the headache and trying to think at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, you know, a car? Like I have a motorcycle and a Lexis, and my dumbass friend Andrew has a beat up Chevrolet" Darien said rolling his eyes about how Andrew was laughing at him and his expression changed to a look that seeked revenge.  
  
"What are you planning to do? Get me a new car?" Serena held a look that said she was curious to know exactly what she was going to get.  
  
"Actually you're buying the car, I'm just picking it out." Darien said, grinning mischievously.  
  
[Great, I already know this is going to cost $1,000,000 and a bag of chips]  
  
"I'll pick out the auto later, gotta meet up with Raye and everyone in the back of the school, later." Darien said in a hurry, getting up quickly.  
  
Darien turned around and started to walked away, Serena blushed catching the smile that he gave her, purposely trying to hide it by turning away.  
  
"See you later?" Serena said trying to figure out the correct words to pronounce for the lessons.  
  
"It's see ya lata" Darien corrected, a smile again plastered to his face.  
  
Serena watched as his figure disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. Her mind set on what was going to happen after she became a "bad" girl, maybe he would.like her?  
  
[No! Why do I continue to do this to myself! All I want is to fit in a little better than I do now, that's all, not make anyone cheat on anyone, besides, I'm sure Raye wouldn't like me playing around with her boyfriend, but it's still so hard to resist those eyes.]  
  
"OH SHIT, WHY CAN'T I STOP!" Serena screamed at herself in anger and frustration.  
  
[Hey, I said a curse, is that good?]  
  
Serena smiled to herself, she was making progress! Maybe, if she could arrange it somehow, she could get Darien to one day become her own.  
  
Well, I know it's really short, but hey, I'm still working, I have updated after all! ^_^, that's good right?  
  
Review soon! And thanx again! 


End file.
